


Stranger Things

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: Sweet Dreams - Scarlet Vision ficlets [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also the android, But here we go anyway, F/M, Meet Stephen Strange, Other, Probabaly majorly divergent to the story of Doctor Stange, Rescue Mission, wanda saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wanda-rescues-Vis-and-meets-Doctor-Strange-in-the-process fic you never knew you were missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things

**Author's Note:**

> Tangent ficlet from the main SD storyline.

Wanda's steps echoed, uncomfortably loud in the empty hallway. She remained on high alert, trying to step lightly, bothered by the sound of her heel against the tiles.  
  
She passed an occupied room and averted her gaze as a curious female doctor peered out at her. Fortunately, she was with a patient and could spare only the one glance. Wanda doubted it was enough for her, the newest and least known face of the (former) Avengers to be recognized.  
  
Wanda stopped just past the room and frowned. Though it was Vision she'd come looking for - he'd been injured flying a solo mission for Tony (Damn that man for sending him out alone. Damn Vision for agreeing to go. Damn her for being so damn worried about him) and she was keeping her mental frequency tuned in for him - there was something she was picking up from the patient the female doctor was treating.  
  
She couldn't spare the time, knowing that the chief of staff was currently in his office reporting the unconscious andriod in his hospital to the feds. But the glimpse of a frightening emptiness like none she'd imagined contained with the man raised the hairs along her arms.  
  
She had to get to Vision, and she pressed on determinedly, but the worry over the doctor and her out of place patient remained a dull, gnawing worry.  
  
She continued down the corridor and saw a guard. Her heart started beating faster. She implanted a resolute and unyielding need to pee in the guards' head and sent him off to the bathroom furtherest from their current position, six floors up, and before she flung open the door she peered through the glass inset in it.  
  
It was him. Her breath caught.  
  
She hadn't seen him in months. They hadn't spoken, though a day never passed he didn't cross her thoughts. But she'd been in America, checking up on Clint's family and making sure they settled in to their new home, when Steve hesitantly broke the news from Wakanda. Vision had been injured, and taken to a civilian hospital by a well-meaning pair of tourists. Tony was in Florida helping Rhodes with some new therapy practice, and though she had to ask herself why he didn't just put on a suit and fly over to rescue his wayward babe, she hadn't hesitated.    
   
She'd demanded the name of the hospital and hung up the phone immediately after Steve told her, and though he'd been calling every twenty minutes she didn't pick up.  
  
It was Steve's way to worry. When she got back to Wakanda she'd reassure him, but now somebody else needed her.  
  
She was stretching a hand towards the door when she saw a golden glow materialize into a perfect ring about fifteen feet down the corridor. Her powers flared with warning scarlet light, and without further ado a man stepped from the ring, which closed up behind him like an obedient door.  
  
He was tall (weren't they always...) and wearing a dark blue robe, set with ornate leather belts and a large golden medallion hanging low around his neck. He might have seemed drab if not for the red, high-collared cape, framing a stern face. Wanda noted that Tony Stark would have been instantly envious of the man's facial hair. She met his pale blue eyes fearlessly, despite the fact worry curled within her when she picked up absolutely no emotions stirring within this man's mind.  
  
Either he knew how to shield himself mentally very, very well, he was exceptionally powerful... or both. For a beat they stared at one another, both unwaveringly and deceptively calm on the surface.     
  
"Who are you?"        
"Strange."  
"A _name_ , not an adjective."  
  
His lips twitched in a subtle but not unfamiliar expression - it was close to the one Vision got when he as trying not to laugh. But she forgot her question when the man's flash of humor put a small hole in his mental barriers - enough for Wanda to glean two things.  
  
She'd been right - he was very powerful. And secondly, he was here for the woman doctor she'd passed earlier.  
  
"Room 47." She told the stranger, who cocked his head and looked at her with a surprised flash of gratitude. "You'll want to hurry - there's something wrong with the patient she's treating. I don't understand what, I just sensed... darkness."  
  
"Thank you." He told her, and stretched out a hand to her as she turned back to Vision's door. Though he wasn't within his reach, she stopped.  
  
"You must also hurry, there are some men outside in an unmarked truck, here for your friend."  
  
Wanda didn't stop to question how he knew that, just uttered a curse in Sokovian and shoved at the door. In a similiar hurry, the caped stranger strode off towards room 47.  
  
"Vision!" It was a shock to see him lying down, verifying that he had, in fact, been hurt. She wished she had time to comfort him, press a soft touch to his forehead and tell him everything was going to be alright, but instead Wanda jolted him mentally. His eyes didn't open. Catching movement on the roof across the street, she cursed again and bent over Vision, quickly removing the IV they had him hooked up to. "Come on sweetheart." The affection slipped out without her meaning to and she took a moment to be thankful he was unconscious.  
  
Her powers slipped around him, the weight of him familiar, scarlet light cradling him as securely as he had once held her, rising from the ruins of Novi Grad. "I got you."  
  
She threw a shield up in the window, expecting that the man on the building opposite was a sniper. The RPG took her by surprise and she hastily propelled Vision out into the hallway, where light fixtures crashed down and fissures opened up along the walls from the impact.    
  
Just as alarming, the hallway around room 47 was darkening, and she didn't think it was from a lack of lighting. The caped man appeared, the doctor slumped in his arms. If he was alarmed to see a 90-pound woman floating a red-and-silver android at her side, he was one hell of an actor.    
  
"This way." He rapped out. With a flick of his wrist another of the burning golden rings appeared in front of them. Wanda glimpsed a forested slope through the circle, and when a second RPG impacted the hospital she threw herself at the image, dragging Vision with her.  
  
She landed on her knees, Vision tangled up with her, and quickly checked him over as she freed herself. To her relief he seemed to be okay, all his limbs intact, his mind as at peace as it could be under the circumstances. "You are going to be in such trouble when you open those eyes." She whispered fiercely, planting a quick kiss right between them and tenderly stroking the top of his head.  
  
She rose to her feet, fixing herself in a protective stance over Vision as she checked on their rescuer. He had tucked the woman into the crook of one arm and was taking her vitals, lips moving silently as he counted.  
  
Golden energy flared brightly at his fingertips, and she felt a jolt of recognition. Her own powers flared brightly towards the man, as if they too were interested in his abilities. A thousand questions brimmed. She settled on one of the least obtrusive. "Is she all right?"  
  
His gaze flicked to her and he inclined his chin. "She will be. I owe you thanks for your assistance."  
  
"Don't mention it." Wanda dismissed the notion. Saving her teammates countless times had strengthened her against debts, but apparently the caped man didn't agree.  
  
He curiously extended a hand in Vision's direction, not reacting when Wanda visibly tensed. "He is not quite ready to wake, but ought to do so in approximately seven minutes." He relayed, and she couldn't doubt the absolute certainty in his voice.  
  
"I don't suppose you care to explain how you did that?" Wanda gestured with a crimson emphasis at where they had teleported.  
  
"I am afraid this is not the time for answers, though it will come. Let me ask one final thing before I depart - where do you wish to take him?" The stranger nodded at Vision.  
  
Wanda made up her mind in an instant. Not Tony, and she wasn't certain of the reception in Wakanda. It was too risky to take him to Laura's with the kids there, which left one option.  
  
"Seoul."  
  
In an instant he opened another portal and she glimpse the familiar skyline of the city. "We will meet again, Wanda Maximoff, and I promise I will answer your questions then. Take care of him." Wrapping his arms securely around the doctor, the caped man stepped into a portal across from hers. She had no idea how long the gateway to Seoul would stay open after he left, and quickly she gathered Vision up again.  
  
"Come on Vis, let's go see if Doctor Cho is home." She held tightly onto him and stepped into the unknown.     

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I kept this one short to hopefully avoid butchering Stephen too much, since I never read any of his comics and know only bits and pieces about him. I'm excited for his movie though. Benedict Cumberbatch FTW!
> 
> SO I got my Civil War DVD today and HOLY HELL THE SCARLET VISION. All of it. Just get it immediately and watch all the features and the bloopers (especially the bloopers zomg) and you'll be as mental as me. The only disappointment was no mention of the scene those of you who've seen the Art of Civil War book - where an early draft had Vision turning on Tony to protect Wanda. Buuut I haven't listened to the commentary yet so we'll just see. 
> 
> This CB is one seriously happy vegemite tonight. OH and I swear I'll stop rambling before these notes grow longer than the fanfic, BUT, after watching Civil War with my trusted partner in crime he gave me a really excellent idea about where to take my next Sweet Dreams plotlines, and I'm really excited to get started and see if you guys like what we came up with.  
> Peace out!


End file.
